This invention is related to a topical skin care composition as well as methods of using same. More specifically, the invention relates to a topical skin care composition for use during the night to rejuvenate the skin and reverse the signs of aging.
The skin ages as a natural consequence of exposure to various environmental factors. Among these factors is exposure to air pollutants, as well as thermal and infra-red radiation. It is reported that over 85% of the visible signs of aging are due to the negative effect of these factors on the skin. Other factors that may play a part in the aging process of the skin include, for example, weathering of the skin, exposure to cigarette smoke and Ultra-Violet (UV) radiation.
Most conventional cosmetic products merely temporarily mask the signs of aging, and do little to adequately protect the skin's collagen and elastin network from the effects of the environmental factors listed above. What has been needed, and heretofore unavailable, is a topically applied skin care formulation for use in the evening that assists in rejuvenating the skin and reversing the signs of aging caused by exposure to environmental factors during the day. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.